


Serendipity

by fareyewell



Series: The Memo 备忘录 [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Sex, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father/Son Incest, Happy Birthday Ratonhnhaké:ton, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 2019年康纳生贺





	Serendipity

康纳把那颗糖扔进嘴里，舌尖压着那一块硬硬的球体抵在上颚，他全神贯注地盯着空气里的某一点，喉结颤了颤。

“香草，”他说，“是香草。”

海尔森注视他做完这一系列小动作，敷衍地哼了一声继续想自己的事情，康纳拖着小腿反趴在高背椅上，研究桌子上那一堆糖。

“你要来一颗吗？”他又说，“你都坐了半天了。”

“不了，康纳。”海尔森回答，满脸忧心忡忡，“让我安静一会。”

他的儿子短促地哦了一声，转过头去，年轻人又挑出一颗糖，把那个小糖球捏在手指尖，亮晶晶的糖纸被他揉得沙沙响。康纳嚼着嘴里那颗已经软化的，又把新的一颗塞进嘴里，这次是粉红色。

“草莓，”他说，有点雀跃，“是草莓味，我去看书了。”

他从海尔森面前走过去，头发披在肩膀上，路过对方的时候，他顿了一下，指望海尔森说点什么，但是做父亲的像是没有意识到一样，还是长久地撑着脸怔愣，康纳在楼梯口时回过头，扶着把手打量他，海尔森的侧脸在窗外光线的勾勒下冷冽非常，年轻人抿抿嘴，轻手轻脚爬上楼。

海尔森的反常持续了有两三天，春假已经开始了，难得康纳也没有社团的活动，年轻人买了一大袋零食放进壁橱里，准备把自己之前积攒的漫画看完。海尔森这次倒没有对他难得的懒散发表任何抱怨，相反还代替康纳包揽了家里的杂务。

“我也不知道怎么回事……”康纳跟雅各布打电话的时候说，“他现在在……在浇花？！”

康纳举着听筒，透过窗户看见他正在和朋友讨论的人站在花园里，海尔森穿了一件白衬衫，在阳光下白得闪闪发亮，他挽着袖子、领口解开三颗纽扣，尽管拎着水管满脸不耐烦，但是依然英俊地让人移不开眼，年轻人有点脸红，喃喃着“难以置信”之类的单词不知道怎么解释这种魔幻的场景。

“他以前可从来不浇花……不、不不，不怪他，父亲真的很忙……但是他真的从来不浇花，顶多修剪一下它们……天啊……”康纳皱着脸直摇头，靠在墙壁上轻轻晃动身体，半掩的窗外传来沙沙水声，年轻人捂住额头，“我问了……他怎么说？他让我别天天胡思乱想……嗯？是的，是今天，谢谢你，雅阁……”

门廊前嗒嗒几声踩踏的声音，康纳看见海尔森灰白的头发矮下去，过一会重新抬起头，男主人和自己的儿子不期对视。

“呃……”

“早饭吃过了？”海尔森已经推开了门，他刚刚在门口换下了干活的雨靴，“在和谁打电话？”

“雅各布，”康纳说，“以及——我还没吃，马上就来。”

海尔森用鼻音答应着，走进厨房，康纳举起听筒和朋友简短地道了别，也赶忙跟上去。对，还有早饭——海尔森竟然会做早饭，虽然只是给他热了牛奶、煎了个鸡蛋。康纳挑了两片烤得边缘焦脆的面包撒上盐和胡椒，然后把煎蛋夹进去，海尔森和他靠的很近，给他递过牛奶杯和几片饼干，有那么一会，他们的手臂碰在一起。

“谢谢，父亲。”康纳说，嘴唇在男人脸侧轻轻一碰，“你要来块三明治吗？”

“不用，”海尔森说，回吻了他的儿子，笑意从他眼角闪过，“等下我要出去一趟，会在路上吃的。”

“好——的，别空腹喝咖啡。”

“午饭我可能回不来。”

“我会去趟商店。”康纳喝了一口牛奶，接着伸手去壁橱里翻找蜂蜜罐，他拉开柜门时小声提醒海尔森低头。去年秋天，他们把一些旧家具换掉了，包括这个壁橱，现在这是个米白色的带有合页的木头柜子了。随着柜门吱的轻响，海尔森偏开头，同时圈住了儿子的腰，康纳轻轻一抖，但没有躲开。

“嘿，”年轻人说，“你怎么了？”

“嗯？”

“你最近可太奇怪了，父亲。”

“你最近也都说了好多遍了，像个小怨妇。”

康纳瞪了他一眼。

“明明是你总是在抱怨我不重视家庭，”海尔森率先移开了视线，他松开圈着青年的手，把油乎乎的煎锅放进水槽里，“难道我不可以做点改变吗？”

“我很高兴，”康纳说，“总之你没什么事情就好，我有点担心，父亲，你最近总在发呆。”

“我是个成年人，肯定有没完没了的事情需要操心。”

“我也是个成年人。”

“不，”海尔森有点恶意地一笑，“你还没成年呢，小狗。”

“……”康纳突然眯起眼睛打量着他，好像想说点什么，但是最后只是咬了一口三明治，“马上你就没有嘲讽我的年龄的机会了。”他小声嘀咕道。

“了不起。”

“你又来了。”

海尔森不置可否，转身离开之前重重在儿子的屁股上拍了一把，康纳惊叫，差点被牛奶呛到。他嘀嘀咕咕抱怨着这种幼稚的行为，同时也松了口气，出于某种敏锐的天赋，他察觉到海尔森的情绪变好了，年轻人放下心来。外面传来脚步声、拉链的声音、海尔森大声让他出门前记得把洗衣机里的衣服拿出来，康纳咬着三明治从厨房探头看着海尔森拽上外套。

“路上小心，”他含糊道，“你能赶上晚饭吗？”

“我想可以，”海尔森把袖口别好，“需要我带什么回来？”

康纳思考了一下，摇摇头：“我想不用。”

“那么，晚上见，儿子。”

“晚上见。”小肯威先生说，好像还在犹豫着某个问题。海尔森一面盯着他，一面系上大衣的腰带，注意到他嘴角还沾着一点油渍，感到心里痒痒的，年长的那位也付诸行动了——在打开门之后——突然转向厨房，拉过了刚刚吃掉最后一口面包的康纳，年轻人的嘴唇和他想象的一样咸咸的、带着煎蛋的油香，康纳的脸飞快变烫。

吻毕，老肯威得意地笑着扬长而去。

等到海尔森回来——他不仅赶上了晚饭，其实中午之后没两个小时，他就回来了。那时康纳正在卧室趴在床上看漫画，咬着一根柠檬味的棒棒糖：冒险家费曼发现了怪物的足迹！巨大的脚印让伯希雅小姐吓坏了，他追了过去，那是个漆黑的岩洞，连熊都不敢靠近，记录员小姐瑟瑟发抖地抱着包决定留在外面，费曼打开手电筒，他接下来——康纳捏住书角，正准备翻页，听到院子里传来发动机的声音。

邻居的狗吠叫了几声，他们家门廊上的风铃一阵响动，康纳竖起耳朵，听见邻居向海尔森打招呼、呵斥那条漂亮猎狗，紧接着开关门的声音和脚步声连成一片，海尔森的声音传来。

“康纳——你在吗？”

“在楼上，父亲。”他喊到，在糖果上咬了一下，留下一个浅浅的牙印。他把塑料棍拿在手上，重新去看漫画，刚刚摇摇欲坠挂在脚上的拖鞋吧嗒摔到了地上，年轻人满不在乎地晃了晃小腿：“你吃过午饭了吗？”

楼下的皮鞋声消失了，男主人似乎是换上了软底的拖鞋，康纳没得到回答，只好从故事里抽出来，屋子里这会又安静了，春日午后明晃晃的日光从放下的百叶帘缝隙里爬进房间，在地毯上留下晃动的光斑。柠檬糖的味道酸溜溜的，他抽抽鼻子，似乎闻到了其他味道。康纳咬住糖果，含含糊糊地喊：“嘿，父亲——”

“我还没……不过……”海尔森回答的声音模糊不清，似乎是从厨房传来的，康纳疑惑地坐起身，他的白短袜抽到了脚腕上堆着，柠檬味压在他舌头上，酸的咬肌发紧，年轻人把快要化尽的糖果轻轻一咬，糖块就从小棍子上碎下来，他撑着床单，脚伸到床下去找自己的拖鞋。

“冰箱里有意大利面，”康纳冲楼下喊，“你别碰到我冻的布丁。”

海尔森好像说了什么，康纳没听清，他的拖鞋找不到了，年轻人凝神注意着楼下的动静，一只脚在床下踩来踩去，找不到拖鞋让他有点着急，糖块化得只剩一点点，在他舌尖上留下刺痛感，海尔森好像又说了什么，在厨房里叫他。

“我听不清！”康纳说，终于扭过身趴到床边去找他的鞋子，他的拖鞋掉到了床底下，年轻人把它捡出来，楼下的男主人这次提高了音量：“我说我买了披萨，小狗，快点下来。”

康纳答应着，把漫画夹上书签，趿着拖鞋下楼时一边走一边把卷起的长袖衫衣摆拽下去，客厅里亮晶晶的，玻璃的茶几表面折射出一大块光源，他一眼就看到了花瓶里摆着一瓶新的插花，应该是海尔森带回来的。

“帮我倒一杯橙汁好吗，父亲？”康纳说，他走进厨房，把头发扎起来，抽起的衣摆露出小腹，海尔森背对着他，正从橱柜里拿出杯子，“上次冻的冰块还有吗？就是那个冻在动物冰格里的，我要一块鱼型的。”

“总是吃冷饮对身体不好，”海尔森教训道，但是依然去开冰箱的冷冻室柜门，“你看到桌上的东西了吗？”

“花吗？很好看。”

“不是……算了，等下再说。”海尔森把橙汁倒进康纳的杯子里，披萨放在一边，年轻人绕过父亲去打开盒子，熏肉、芝士、胡椒和水果的味道热腾腾地冒出来扑了满脸，康纳“啊”了一声去拿叉子：“现在的菠萝一定很甜，”他叉起一块果肉，油汪汪的菠萝还沾了沙拉酱和肉沫，他一口咬掉水果的同时越过海尔森去拿自己的杯子，“——谢谢，父亲。”

“你中午吃了什么？”

“意大利面，你一回来我就说了。”

“我没听见，抱歉。”海尔森单手圈住儿子的腰，省的青年脚滑摔倒。康纳一只手抓着父亲的手臂，靠着他弯下身去抓自己的袜子——他把堆叠着快要滑到脚底下的白色短袜拽起来，拽过脚踝，后腰一点点皮肤在这个动作里展现，脊骨的突起光滑地在皮肤下滑动，倏忽一闪，就又被衣服盖住了。海尔森眷恋地把手掌放在青年的腰窝，手指抚摸着那一块骨头，康纳喝着果汁，不明所以：“你今天出门做什么？”

“等下你就知道了。”

“这么神秘？”

“我没有，但是我觉得比起这个，披萨更值得优先级。”

“我赞同。”康纳故作严肃地点点头，拿起一块面饼，芝士的拉丝拽不断一样，他只好用刚刚的叉子挑断它们，海尔森靠在一边，喝着酒，年轻人温热的身体在乍暖还寒的时节像雏鸟的绒羽似撩人心弦。

“花很好看，”儿子突然说，“想想我就快成年了，父亲，感觉昨天我才刚刚搬过来一样。”

“本来也就没多久，”海尔森说，他放下拿着酒杯的手去顺了顺康纳鬓角的乱发，另一只手仍贴着儿子的腰，“才不到五年，搬到这里也才刚刚三年……一眨眼的事情，”他叹了口气，“然后你就这么大了，那时候你还不到我胸口高，刘海都能盖住眼睛，像个女孩。天天不爱讲话，明明害怕老房子那个又矮又窄的楼梯却从来不告诉我。”

“你忙得不着家。”

“我道歉，那时候应该多陪陪你，但是也不能怪我，是不是？”海尔森说，康纳别过脸，耳根和脖子都红着，他吃完了那一块，开始舔自己的手指。

“你十五岁跟我谈感情的时候吓坏我了。”

“明明是十六岁，父亲，而且明明是你先试探我的。”

“十五岁，你那时候还没过十六岁生日呢，我没试探你，”做父亲的狡辩道，“你自己像只流浪猫一样往我怀里钻。”

“我没有，”康纳瞪他，“要不是你……”他红着脸不好意思继续说，海尔森乐得见他语塞，但是还有更重要的事情：“你去看看桌子上的东西？”

“什么？”康纳向客厅探头，男人的手滑落在他臀部，年轻人头也不回地赶紧抓住了海尔森的手腕——不制止的话，谁知道老肯威又要做什么，康纳飞过一个羞恼的目光，海尔森若无其事地收回手。

“在桌子上——我压在花瓶下面了，去看看。”

康纳只好依言离开了厨房，海尔森还靠在那里，很不符合他平时形象地吃着披萨、喝酒，如果康纳还能再大几岁，或者更敏锐一点，他就会察觉到运筹帷幄的老肯威竟然在紧张。

但是他没有，只是走进客厅去看父亲准备了什么。

客厅在去年更换家具的时候也重新装饰了一番，海尔森和他商量着贴了新的浅雾蓝壁纸，墙上的装饰画都是康纳捣鼓的小玩意或者爱德华寄回来的画片，扶手椅和沙发都换成了新的，还订了一套有蓝色绣球花的棉麻布套，茶几一直以来康纳都不常用，所以按照海尔森的喜好换成了一个镶了大块黑色磨砂玻璃的茶几，后来的某一天，年轻人为它添了一个款式简单的花瓶。

之后这个花瓶里从来没缺过花，康纳从花园里剪来的或者海尔森从花店订购的——在维护一种生活情怀上，这对性格南辕北辙的父子倒是默契地保持了一致。现在康纳走向这瓶刚刚被海尔森换新的花束，和它下面压着的……

康纳小心抽出那个信封，叠的整整齐齐，上面什么都没写，他犹豫地看向厨房的方向，但是海尔森并没有带着嘲弄的笑容围观他不知所措，康纳想了想，打开了信封，里面是两张机票，目的地是温哥华。

“今年或许我们可以出去走走，”海尔森不知道什么时候走出来了，康纳举着机票，惊讶地看着他，“最近降温，萨斯喀彻温又下雪了……我已经定好了旅馆，如果去了你发现自己不喜欢滑雪，我们也可以开车去国家公园野营。”

“不，我……”康纳又看了看手里的机票，他还没能回过神来，“你最近就在筹划这个？”

海尔森“啧”了一声，好像感到不自在一样地靠着门框：“为什么你的用词听起来这么……”他尴尬似的说，“总之，生日快乐，康纳。”

年轻人抿嘴笑了：“我还以为你忘了，最近你绝口不提这件事。”

“我怎么可能忘了，这是你十八岁的生日，我只是……”他不好意思地清了清嗓子，“一点惊喜应该会让你们年轻人喜欢。”

“我很喜欢，父亲，谢谢你。”康纳说，泛红的眼角和脸颊诚恳极了，海尔森走到他身边，看起来想要绷住脸，但是也忍不住笑容：“你是个成年人了。”

“是啊，你以后没法再嘲笑我的年龄了。”

“怎么不能？”海尔森讥笑，“你还是只有十八岁。”

“但是和你是完完全全是平等的男人了。”康纳挑衅般凑近对方。

海尔森盯着他，康纳浅棕色的漂亮的脸，隐约可见的细小雀斑，年轻人微张的嘴巴和一点点的牙齿，康纳毫不示弱地也盯着他，眼睛明亮、长发闪闪发光。海尔森吻住他。

“那你不如从学习接吻开始，”父亲贴着青年的嘴唇说，他夺走了康纳手里的信封随手扔在桌子上，“或许我还有另外一个礼物要送给你。”

“是什……”康纳抖了一下，他猜到了，或者说他从一年前就在期待这一天，并为此害羞——海尔森只是捏住他的耳垂催促他张开嘴：“你明知故问，狗崽，希望晚点你能把这种矜持保留在床上。”

“……你应该先去洗个澡，”康纳却说，脸颊一片滚烫，他微微推开海尔森，努力在一种变成大人的紧张和遐思中保持镇定，“你刚刚从外面回来。”

海尔森没戳破他，不置可否地松开了怀抱，他的儿子就像只兔子一样抱着通红的长耳朵飞快溜走了，海尔森忙跟上他。

“其实你得知道，这件事并不是非做不可，”他站在康纳的卧室门口补充道，看着儿子不安地反复整理衣柜，“这什么时候都可以。”

“我没有觉得……不愿意。”康纳把一件毛衣翻了出来，放到椅子上，他一直没有转过脸。

“不止是……你需要觉得舒服才行，”海尔森轻声组织着语言，“你有时候太勉强自己了，康纳，这可以等你准备好。”

“……这是我想要的，我确定，”年轻人顿了一会，才说道，他露出的一截颈侧和耳根都通红着，“我准备好了，把我当个大人，行吗，我清楚自己的决定，”他说，“拜托，父亲。”

海尔森看着他，康纳正穿着一件脏橘色的针织马甲，系带把他的腰线收得极美，打了个单节从腰胯垂下去，坠着的流苏随着康纳不断晃动身体的动作而飘动。海尔森忽地一阵颤栗。

“这个决定可没有反悔的余地了。”男人苍白地威胁，心里却有些担心对方反悔——他等这一天等了很久，比康纳更久，“你想在这里吗？熟悉的环境可能会更好……或者去我的卧室？”

这次年轻人的停顿久到让海尔森误以为他退缩了，但是康纳只是——这期间他甚至还在不停翻出旅行的衣服，海尔森知道这不过是紧张——他最后说：“……我换个衣服过去。”

海尔森松了口气。

可能这件事对康纳来说还是有些勉强，但是出于某种成年男人的鄙劣，海尔森没有体贴他。做父亲的匆忙冲了个澡以给年轻人留出调整的时间，他走出浴室的时候，窗帘被拉得严严实实，康纳换了件白色的睡袍，缩在床上等他。

“如果我现在还允许你反悔，你会逃跑吗？”海尔森把润滑剂的瓶子和一盒保险套放在柜子上，在床边坐下，抓住康纳的一只手——青年的手心满是汗水，父亲把那只手牵到嘴边亲了亲，让他放松，“我会小心一点。”

“……你这么说我才感到紧张了，”康纳似乎想开个玩笑，但是在海尔森爬上床笼住他时仍下意识一躲，“会痛吗？”

“不会，我保证。”

康纳点点头，父亲俯下身吻他的时候配合地搂住男人的脖子，海尔森的手从他的睡袍下面滑进去，抚摸青年的身体，手指沿着他的后背划动，康纳的背上汗津津的，肌肉轻轻颤抖，他紧张地不敢睁开眼睛。海尔森摸到他年轻的身体柔软滚烫，烫得男人心里发急，掌下的皮肤沾了汗，滑得像绸子，康纳正缩起了一只脚贴在海尔森的大腿上，无助地踩着，接着勾到他的腰侧。

海尔森放弃了爱抚，他继续吻着他的小狗，厮磨嘴唇、交换呼吸，康纳紧张地舌头都麻了，发出一连串无意义的气音舔父亲的嘴角和舌尖，海尔森快被他这样逗笑，但是他摸到康纳光裸的屁股。

他的理智瞬间如岩浆决堤。康纳在睡袍下什么都没穿。

“你……”海尔森难以置信——也可能是狂喜、情迷意乱、性欲高涨之类别的什么，他几乎昏了头，康纳在昏暗里不看他，逆来顺受地打开双腿躺着。海尔森几乎是迫不及待地摸进年轻人的臀缝间，他觉得自己可能有点急色，但是也确实无法忍受。康纳的后穴很紧，臀肉丰满而软，他的阴茎已经勃起，热乎乎地贴着小腹，海尔森握住那一根，轻轻抚摸那个器官的头部和柔软的阴囊，年轻人只是加重了呼吸，把脸埋在父亲颈侧，手上全是汗水地按着海尔森的肩膀。

“时间很早，我们可以慢慢来。”海尔森欠身拿过那个瓶子，康纳睁开眼睛飞快看了一眼，好像说了什么，接着又闭上眼睛等待了。凉凉的液体滴在了青年的大腿上，他一个哆嗦，海尔森盯着他的反应，沾了润滑剂的手指沿着康纳的腿间摸过他的会阴，接着挤进了后面的入口。

“你觉得还好吗？”

“有点……奇怪，”康纳说，“但是不要紧。”

第二根手指很快也塞了进去，海尔森知道自己可能有些太着急了，他感到懊恼，但是也不想再等下去，康纳似乎没什么不适，只是在被抚摸着后面的时候敏感到浑身泛红。

“你会舒服的。”海尔森保证道，又觉得自己的口吻宛如一个诱奸犯，康纳只是紧张地点头，眼睫颤抖。他其实什么都没听清，翘起的阴茎正流着水，他的后面也流着水，还有过多的润滑剂，手指戳着里面有点涨，也有点痒，他能感到自己的屁股湿成一片，但是他不敢催促。

海尔森也不需要他催促。男人在把康纳用手指操到射出来之前结束了前戏，康纳闭着眼睛听见保险套被撕开的声音，他想起刚刚瞥视中看见的父亲的巨大阴茎，后穴一阵紧缩，接着海尔森的手抚摸着他的大腿。

“分开腿，乖孩子。”一个吻落在他的乳头上，康纳顺从地敞开自己。

他的父亲——马上将要成为他的男人——的阳具挤开那个已经完全松软熟透的小穴，进入了他，酸胀的舒适感充盈了他的小腹，龟头挤压着他的腺体又很快离开，康纳感到自己的身体里无法控制地流出更多体液。

“生日快乐，”海尔森叹息似的，又说了一遍，“欢迎来到成年人的世界，康纳。”

“谢谢，父亲……啊……”康纳小声道谢，因为对方的深入而叫出声，他的嗓音柔软绵长，海尔森听得脊背一阵发紧，阴茎塞到更深：“你在流水，”他说，康纳捂着脸羞耻地直喘气，“你喜欢吗？”

“是的，我喜欢……啊……有点太深……父亲，请出去一些……”他的小狗几乎在抽泣了，海尔森冷酷地捉住年轻人的下身，他的那一根顶着康纳柔软的穴肉。

“你现在可不能跟我讨价还价，”海尔森称得上阴险地说道，“你自己要的。”

“是的……父亲……”康纳缠着他的腰，淫浪地在他身下哭泣，初经人事的肉穴深处也被捣开，抽搐着冒水，“求你……”

“下次你想试试不带套吗？”海尔森抱起他的腰，进入的动作越来越凶狠，康纳挺起身体勉强呼吸着，对于父亲的循循善诱一个字也理解不了，海尔森盯着他泛红的鼻尖和眼角，舍不得从他的身体里抽离，“我会射进去……你肯定会喜欢的，被精液填满。”

“我会……”康纳重复道，大口呼吸，他的乳头被海尔森咬住了，刺激使年轻人的阴茎射出一股精水，他哭成一团，“我会喜欢的……求你了……”

海尔森深深地挤在他的小狗的肉洞里，康纳的嗓子几乎化成了糖浆，胶成一片粘稠的呻吟，他好像在高烧，小穴被塞满又被反复摩擦让他舒适地只能乱哭和发抖，搂着海尔森的肩膀祈求高潮——海尔森如他所愿了，揉着康纳的屁股又狠狠操了几下之后让他射了出来。

康纳的意识飘忽忽的，他浑身都在一种愉悦的麻痹感和发热中，每一次呼吸都是酥麻而甜蜜的，海尔森似乎在爱抚他，但是康纳顾不得那些，在父亲搂着他亲吻时满足地呼噜着把额头靠过去。

“当大人的感觉怎么样？”海尔森亲着他沾满眼泪和汗水的脸颊，“我得说这比我想象的好。”

“我也觉得……”康纳说，声音像被糖水泡过一样，他捉住海尔森的一缕头发，脸上挂着害羞的笑容，“我要去洗个澡。”

“你可以先睡一会，我过一会叫你。”

“好的……我们明天得把行李收拾好。”

“也没什么要带的。”

“我还没滑过雪，”康纳往毯子底下钻了钻，他的汗湿的大腿贴着海尔森，“万一我学不会怎么办？”

“我会教你，而且我们也可以去野营。”

康纳点点头，他打了个哈欠。

“我再说一遍会不会显得很啰嗦？”海尔森突然笑起来，他的儿子迷迷糊糊地应了声，“但是……生日快乐，康纳。”

**Author's Note:**

> 生日快乐康康宝贝儿麻麻爱你！！！！！！！！！！


End file.
